Home
by BadWolfKaily
Summary: Seven is having a hard time adjusting to these new feeling's she has towards her former captain. Set after their return to Earth. J7


Title: Home  
By: bloodyink  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Janeway/Seven  
Category: F/F, Angst  
Summary: Seven is having a hard time adjusting to these new feeling's she has towards her former captain.

Dressed down in a white dress, not her usual cat suit, and with her golden blonde hair down and flowing. Not up in it's usual bun type hair style, she watched from the couch she sat upon in her dark quarters."Why is it that I feel this for her, my subordinate, she's almost like a mother to me and yet...and yet I feel this love towards her." Seven flinched she thought about these's words of love.

So there she sat alone, just sitting, watchingwhat they called rain. Incredibly lonely it felt to her, to be here on Earth now. It'd been hard adjusting to it, since the last time she was here she was just a little girl. So it was like she'd never been there in her life, and for the first time she felt like she should be home but she wasn't. She missed her alcove on Voyager. She missed her crew mates, she missed her captain.

_The captain_...she found herself often thinking about the captain and didn't know why she was,_Captain Kathryn Janeway_...

Starfleet had met with her for a couple of days, they wished to, examine her. The only person she'd allow to "examine" her was the Doctor. Whom she also missed greatly. And what about those many places that the Captain had promised to take her once they were back on Earth? "Liar..." she stood and walked over to the window.

"What am I going to do? I'm no longer apart of a collective, and those memories still haunt me at night. In my dreams, which are mostly nightmares to me when you aren't here," she placed her face against the coolness of the glass.

_Rescue me_..., and as if her very thoughts had beckoned her, a faint swish was heard and she heard that voice,"Seven?"

She turned around to be met with the small stature of her beloved captain,"Captain," Seven straightened rustling her dress.

"No need for that anymore, you can call me Kathryn now if you want, as I suppose we no longer need to call you Seven...Annika," Janeway nodded at her.

"Um,uh, Kathryn...," as strange as it was to hear herself saying that name she said it nonetheless," may I ask what you are doing here so late?"

"Just thought I'd drop in on one of my favorite crew members," she took it upon herself to sit on her couch," besides, I've been told you've been given a break from those at Starfleet and I wanted to know if you were up for those trips I told you about?"

"You remember?" Seven or Annika whichever you'd prefer, straightened and quirked an eyebrow.

"Of course, I never break a promise, especially to you," she leaned back against the cushion.

"What is our destination?" she put her hands behind her back like when she had her borg complex.

She didn't think she could act "human" around her former captain, it made her feel vulenerable. She'd never dare tell her dearly beloved how she felt and that she didn't want her to leave. Kathryn stood,"I picked Paris, France, I lovely country of etiquette and the language of love. I really love Paris," she smiled and had that sparkle in her eyes.

"Sounds...'lovely',"she quirked her eyebrow again at the pun.

"Great, we'll leave tomorrow at 1600 hours," she stood and smiled,"Well, then, perhaps I should be going," she made her way to the door.

"Kathryn...?" there it was again the awkwardness of saying that name, it felt too intimate for her to say her name.

Smiling at Seven's acknowledgement to say her first name instead of captain,"Yes?"

"Thank you for not forgetting," she nodded her head a bit.

"I keep my promises, whether they're late or not, good night...Annika," she smiled once more and left in her wake that swish of the doors closing behind her.

_And for some reason, I feel I won't have those nightmares tonight_, and she turned and blew out the one candle by her table side and felt herself feel truely human for once in her life. And hopefully her humanity wouldn't fail her when she needed it the most. But for tonight she felt that being independant and human would help her live her life and find her first love.


End file.
